STRANGER's TASTE
by primroselin
Summary: Kageyama tahu dirinya gila. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa bocah yang sedang ada di atasnya sekarang. Tapi bocah itu sudah membius kewarasannya dengan sepasang bibir mungil yang bergerak manja untuk mengajaknya berdansa. "Hinata, Hinata Shouyo." Dia memperkenalkan diri. [KageHina] Kageyama x Hinata - gay bar AU. (Also a light IwaOi)


**STRANGER's TASTE**

Pair : Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

Original Story : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

 _primroselin_

.

.

enjoy

Kageyama mengendus lelah.

Ia bosan.

Semula ia hanya menerima ajakkan Oikawa ke gay bar itu untuk mencari hiburan. Karena Oikawa juga berkata demikian. Tapi begitu sampai di sana, ia sadar kalau dirinya hanya dijadikan alasan oleh Oikawa untuk datang ke bar tersebut. Iwaizumi-san, salah satu bartender di sana, adalah tujuan utama dari Oikawa. Ia dibuang begitu saja oleh Oikawa begitu senpai-nya itu bertemu Iwaizumi. Kageyama yang menyesali kebodohannya hanya mampu mengeluh kesal.

Suasana yang begitu ramai dan gemerlap tak mampu mengiburnya sedikitpun. Walau ada banyak pria berpenampilan menarik di sekelilingnya, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuatnya tertarik. Mereka mengobrol, berdansa, berciuman, bertanding meneguk bir, bermain kartu dan lain-lain. Ada juga yang mendekatinya, tapi ia tak peduli. Dia memang menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. Tapi pemuda itu sadar bahwa Kageyama "menolak"nya. Dia pun menyerah dengan cepat.

Satu jam berlalu dengan kebosanan tanpa ujung. Balok es berguling tak nyaman saat Kageyama menggoyangkan gelasnya. Oikawa sudah mabuk karena bir dan tidur di sofa belakang bartender. Ia tampak begitu bahagia karena Iwaizumi sedang ada mood untuk meladeninya (meskipun Iwaizumi berbicara dengan Kageyama lebih banyak timbang padanya).

"Kau tampak bosan. Cari teman, Kageyama." Kata Iwaizumi sambil menyelimuti Oikawa dengan jas.

Kageyama menggeleng pasif. "Tidak tertarik."

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut ke sini tadi?"

Kageyama terdiam sambil memandang Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi segera sadar dan berkata, "Oh, kau diperalat si sampah ini?"

Kageyama hanya menjawab dengan merapatkan bibir kecut.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia memeriksa arlojinya sembari keluar dari kamar mandi. Pukul tiga pagi. Ia harus segera pulang atau dia tidak akan punya waktu tidur sampai kuliah paginya dimulai. Ia berbelok cepat ke arah bartender untuk menjemput Oikawa. Dan sekelebat warna oranye melintasi matanya sebelum ia merasakan datangnya sebuah hantaman.

Kageyama bertahan dengan tertatih. Beruntung dia tidak terjatuh. Seseorang yang ditabraknya bertubuh pendek, tidak cukup membuatnya terguling. Tapi dengan begitu, si pendek lah yang oleng. Ia terpental mundur dan terjatuh di atas pantatnya.

Kageyama yang merasa bersalah berjongkok untuk memeriksanya, "Ah, hei. Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku tidak sengaja."

Yang ditabraknya mengelus punggung sambil merintih kesakitan, "Lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan," Rambut oranye itu terangkat.

Dan mata senja itu menenggelamkannya secara langsung.

Mereka bertatapan. Sama-sama membeku. Bocah itu berwajah manis dengan mata yang lebar. Pipinya bersemu merah dan bibirnya berukuran pas dengan hidungnya yang tak terlalu lancip. Kulitnya putih bersih. Tanpa cacat. Bahkan Kageyama yakin dia punya kulit yang lebih halus daripada semua wanita yang dikenalnya. Dari raut wajahnya, Kageyama yakin mereka seumuran.

Kageyama tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak saat mata itu memandangnya. Si bocah berambut oranye itu juga tak bergeming, sama-sama terpaku.

Ia tahu dia jatuh cinta secara instan pada makhluk di depannya. Dia tertarik. Begitu tertarik. Dia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Bahkan pada laki-laki atau perempuan manapun yang pernah dia kencani.

Sekali lagi, dia _tertarik_. Dan nampaknya, si bocah juga merasakan hal yang sama. Karena mata senja itu sedang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin memiliki.

Tersadar, Kageyama mengulurkan tangan. Bocah itu langsung menyambut tangan Kageyama. Tapi nampaknya Kageyama salah memperkirakan berat si bocah. Dia jauh lebih ringan dari pada yang ia duga. Oleh karena itu, Kageyama menarik tangannya terlalu kencang sampai si bocah terhantam ke badannya dan mereka kembali terguling dengan bodohnya.

Ah tidak, justru ini menguntungkan. Karena si bocah sekarang menindihnya dengan _sempurna_.

Seusai merintih, mata mereka kembali bertemu. Kaku. Hampir tanpa berkedip. Nafas sang bocah terasa hangat menerpa wajahnya dan membuatnya mulai hilang kendali.

Tangan Kageyama merambat ke arah pipi empuk itu dengan ragu. Surai senja tak memberi respon. Dia pun tak berbuat apapun saat ibu jari Kageyama mulai mengapresiasi kulit bersemu pink-nya. Tapi Kageyama tahu sang bocah menyambutnya dengan yakin.

Bola senja memberi tanda. Mereka menutup perlahan. Tanpa ada afirmasi apapun, Kageyama ikut memejamkan mata.

Dan keduanya berciuman.

Semula, ciuman itu terasa bimbang. Ada keraguan di sana. Mereka masih menunggu reaksi yang lain. Ciuman itu juga jadi sapaan perkenalan bagi keduanya. Ringan, seperti kapas yang tak sengaja bertemu kulit karena tertiup angin.

Tapi ciuman kedua bukan lagi ciuman yang sama.

Kedua bibir itu berpaut rapat. Bergerak dan berpadu. Keduanya terus menginginkan lebih. Lagi, lagi, dan _lagi_. Mereka sudah menerima satu sama lain. Keduanya mampu merasakannya. Seolah ada sihir yang memberikan keduanya titah agar mereka menyatu sedemikian rupa.

Kageyama tahu dirinya gila. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa bocah yang sedang ada di atasnya sekarang. Tapi bocah itu sudah membius kewarasannya dengan sepasang bibir mungil yang bergerak manja untuk mengajaknya berdansa.

Dia sendiri tak sadar apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Bocah itu bisa saja berbahaya. Mungkin nanti tahu-tahu dia menusukkan sebuah pisau ke badan Kageyama dan membawa uangnya pergi, atau yang lain. Tapi Kageyama tak peduli. Karena ia sedang _lapar_. Dan makhluk indah di atasnya sedang memberinya _makanan_.

Puas, keduanya melepaskan diri. Bocah itu duduk. Kageyama bangkit dan si bocah beringsut ke depan. Wajah mereka kembali berdekatan. Matanya berkedip, lalu bersuara,

"Apa yang terjadi pada kita?"

"Kau pikir aku tahu?"

"Siapa tahu kau sedang menyihirku dengan pelet atau apa."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan yang begituan, bodoh!"

Keningnya berkerut tajam begitu sadar manusia yang diciumnya ternyata bermulut tajam. Hidungnya mendengus singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum.

"Hinata, Hinata Shouyo."

Dia memperkenalkan diri. Kageyama menekuk bibir bimbang. Tapi tetap menyahut.

"Kageyama…. Tobio."

Bibir yang tadi diciumnya akhirnya membentuk senyum lebar.

"Ka~ge~ya~ma~." Hinata mengikutinya dengan suara yang manis. Kageyama yang tak tahan langsung mengecup pipinya, dan Hinata mengeluarkan suara terkikik yang manja.

"Kau ke sini sendiri?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku bersama senpai-ku."

"Oh.." helai senja bergerak seiring anggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah mau pulang?"

"Tadinya." Kageyama menjawab jujur, "Tapi kubatalkan."

Hinata kembali cekikikkan. "Ayo kita cari tempat yang nyaman."

Surai hitam tak perlu diperintah dua kali untuk berdiri. Hinata memeluk lengannya. Kageyama melirik arloji. Ia kembali memikirkan bahwa ia tak akan punya waktu tidur sampai jam kuliah paginya datang. Tapi berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini dia tak peduli. Karena dia mulai menikmati tempat ini.

.

.

Fin

Note:

Aku ini nulis apaan sih..


End file.
